Don't Change Yourself
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: After England lets it drop that he really doesn't like America's personality, the young nation will do anything to be serious, smart, and thin
1. Chapter 1

"Must you always stuff yourself with that filth?" England sighed, observing a rather hungry America shovel fast food down his throat.

"That" America said between bites. "Is what she said." England sighed again, one of his great lengthy sighs that spoke of years of disappointment with his former charge.

"Where did I go wrong with you, your manners, your mind, your waistline!" he lamented. America blinked.

"Manners, mind, waistline? Are you calling me rude, dumb, and fat?" he winced. "T-that's harsh..."

"Well I must agree, mon petit." France chimed in. "Of course I do believe that would all be England's fault what with his tastes being so similar, non?" of course he was just trying to find a way to get at England...

"Oh shut up, frog." England growled. "Make my day, really."

Yet another world meeting where the topic was once some great world problem but soon strayed to common squabbling withing a few hours. Luckily they had already finished for today and were packing up to go home, so at least they weren't straying from topic now.

America huffed a hot stream of air, and put his burger down with a pouting face. As France and England fought he dropped the half eaten Big Mac and fries into the bag they came from, balled it up and threw it into the trash can with spectacular aim.

"At least I don't let the German army just waltz right in! And who saved your sorry arse that time? America and I that's who!" England shouted angrily, his rather large eyebrows curving inwards.

"Ha! A-a fluke!" France shouted more nervously than angrily.

"Sure it was!"

"Est vrai!"

"England, dude, if you still want a ride I'm leaving now, bro." America jerked a thumb towards the door with a bored expression and unimpressed nature.

"Well then. Until next time, Francy pants." England huffed, and followed America to the door.

"So, how many times are we gonna have to pretend I'm just driving you home to be nice?" America asked nonchalantly.

"America, really, we've been over this. Relationships between nations especially of this nature are just a little too easy to poke fun at." England blushed, and shook his head.

"Oh really? I hear from France you were big on bisexuality back in your pirate days and didn't give a damn who knew. It's just me isn't it? You're ashamed of me not that you're dating a guy." America growled, opening the door to his car with a rather angry pull of his arm.

"N-no! America why would you think that?" England stuttered, climbing into the passenger's seat. (needless to say he almost got in the driver's seat thanks to the difference steering wheel location)

"Oh no reason, just my manners, mind, and waistline." America spat.

"Now that's not fair, you can't twist my words like that!" England replied desperately. "You know I didn't mean it so cruelly!"

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

England had spent the night at America's house, just as he always did when the conference was at his place. Last night America had angrily driven them home but after a few hours of video games he seemed to cool off and went back to cuddling with England, and then they even had a bout of makeup sex before they went to bed. That morning England had woken up alone, which was odd. Usually England woke up first, and had to drag America kicking and screaming out of bed to get showered and dressed for the meeting. The younger nation preferred to get up at one in the afternoon as opposed to England's crisp six o clock wake up time. After washing up and dressing, England walked down the stairs, stretching his neck slightly as it was sore from sleeping in an odd position last night. No doubt America had pulled England close in his sleep and moved about as he always did.

"Good morning." he called to the blonde youngster sitting on the couch reading papers that were no doubt involved with the follow up meeting today. England did a double take. America? Preparing for a meeting? Doing anything productive at a meeting in general was odd, usually he just babbled about how strong his air force was, but America preparing ahead of time was just plan bizarre! Perhaps England was still asleep and dreaming.

"Morning." America replied, not looking up from the papers. England blinked.

"Um. So, shall we go?" he asked, still staring dumbfounded at the papers in America's hands.

"Mhmm." America replied, setting the stack down on the coffee table nearby and standing.

A one word answer. A bored one at that. No "Dude I'm totally gonna kick ass today!" no "Oh yea, can't start without the hero!" just "mhmm". Something was wrong here.

"Do you have a fever?" England asked, pressing the back of his hand to America's forehead.

"No, I feel..."America seemed to search for a word. "...well."

Now he was using proper grammar too! The America that England knew would reply with "I feel good" not "well". But he didn't feel warm, so he couldn't be sick. Maybe he was just tired from waking up early, yes that was it. England shook his head in confusion.

"Well alright, then let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

England couldn't tear his eyes off of America. Something was definitely off about the boy. Not a single outburst throughout the entire meeting, he wasn't playing games on his phone or reading a comic book under the table. Just sitting there, straight up and not slouching with his eyes trained on whoever was speaking. Every once in awhile he would speak up with a valid point and the speaker would give him a surprised glance and reply. England stared so hard he was surprised he didn't burn a hole through America's head. France elbowed him at one point and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" He teased, and England told him to sod off. He was too intent on watching Alfred's odd behavior to fight with the Frenchman today. The oddest thing America did that day was when they broke for lunch. England supposed that he would be rushing to the nearest McDonalds for sure, but instead he just leaned back and closed his eyes.

"America, aren't you hungry?" England asked, walking over and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nope. I'm fine." America's voice seemed strained, and he threw an arm over his eyes. "Fine."

England gaped. This was the last straw.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled, catching the attention of a certain bearded Frenchman over in the corner flirting with Canada.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Arthur." America shrugged, sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Don't give me that, you haven't laughed much less smiled all day and you're not eating? Something is wrong, and you're going to tell me what it is!" England huffed worriedly.

"...I'm just trying to act a little more seriously." America's face sort of scrunched up into the look of a determined child. "And to be healthier."

"...is this about what I said yesterday? Are you still upset about that?" England stammered.

"I'm not upset." America said plainly, and then he closed his eyes again and leaned back as if he was pretending to sleep.

"Angleterre! Psst! Over here!" England turned to see France beckoning madly over to him, and Canada was peering worriedly at his brother. England gave one last look at America and then walked over to France.

"What is it, you perverted bastard?" He growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"It seems like you have un problem." France whispered. "What did you do this time?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" England lied defensively.

"H-he looks r-really different, eh?" Canada stuttered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm n-not used to him b-being so still."

"Look, I'll deal with him, alright? Both of you just stay out of it!" England sighed, rubbing his temples.

"A-Arthur! He's my brother I-I will do as I please!" Canada huffed angrily, getting that dangerous look in his eye that he would whenever hunting, hockey, or guns were mentioned.

"Well...this is my problem. I'll deal with it." England groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

_He looks like death._England thought to himself nervously.

It was a day after America's odd behavior had begun, and the blonde nation was laying on the couch in blue jeans and a t-shirt, staring at the ceiling with a painful expression.

"America, I'm going to make dinner, do you want any?" England asking, already knowing the answer.

"No, its okay, I already ate." America lied. England sighed, frustrated.

"I was thinking of going to that video game store you're always visiting, what was it, gamestop?" England ventured.

"Okay, have fun."

"Maybe I'll just skip cooking and order Chinese food."

"Mhmm. I'm good."

"I hear Japan had some new manga to give you, that Black Cat series you love."

"Tell him to give it to Mattie."

No matter what England tried his dear sweet Alfred was still apathetic and quiet. The thickly eyebrowed Brit left the kitchen and wandered over into the living room to sit next to America. He vaguely heard the boy's stomach growl.

"I heard that." he poked America's stomach. "You liar. You haven't eaten since the meeting two days ago."

"I'm just on a diet...?" America tried.

"A rather unhealthy one it seems." England sighed. "You look thin and depressed." he snaked his arms around his boyfriend's body and kissed his forehead. "Love, I need to talk to you. Look, what you're doing is harmful to yourself, pretending to be something that you're not is never good." England frowned. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I ever put the idea in your head that you had to change. I love you just the way you are, loud and proud of yourself, strong and enthusiastic, happy, comical, childlike, brave."

"..." America pouted.

"Sometimes I say cruel things, but that's always what its been like between us. One of us always goes too far and that's just why we fight so much. Love, I wouldn't want you any other way. So please, go back to being my lovely Alfred, won't you?" suddenly England was flung upwards as America sat up suddenly and hugged his small British lover in a large American bear hug.

"A-Alfred! I can't breathe!" England laughed. America pulled away, and his mouth sort of jerked into what must have been the start of a smile.

"England I'm starving." he said, and England kissed him.

"McDonalds?" He suggested. "I'll pay."

"It's gonna be one hugeass bill, I feel like ordering the entire menu...twice..."


	5. Chapter 5

"And the new Avengers movie is gonna be so kickass! Of course Captain America is the best but Iron Man is boss too!" America shouted, his mouth full of fast food. Canada nodded politely with a small happy grin on his face as his brother shouted excitedly to him. England smiled fondly, and joined them.

"So, do I get to come see this movie with you?" he asked America.

"Sure, bro!" America grinned and blushed. Then he regarded the other nations vaguely and stuttered: "U-uh I mean like, friends go to the movies all the time..." England frowned slightly, and then pulled on America's tie so that his face was lower and easier to reach. Their lips met, brushing against each other faintly like butterfly wings, and America stood dumbfounded for a moment. Canada smiled knowingly, because of course he knew the entire time. However the other nations were surprised, France even had the gall to wolfwhistle once he was done gaping.

"B-but I thought you didn't want them to know?" America stammered.

"Hell with that, I love Alfred F. Jones and I don't care who knows that I'm fucking him every night." England winked, pleased with America's blush. "I love him just the way he is."


End file.
